


Good Night

by emmykay



Series: Day and Night [2]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Married Life, Sleepy Cuddles, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmykay/pseuds/emmykay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakaeguchi comes home late at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night

Sakaeguchi Yuuto entered the dark hallway as quietly as he could. He stamped the snow off his boots, took off and hung up his coat and hat, placed his keys in the bowl on the side table.

He did this all from the small amount of light that filtered through the glass panes around the front door. He reached up to switch off the porch light, the only one left on in the small house. 

It had been a long, tough week at work. Early mornings, late nights, and no time to do anything but crank out reports. Well, it was over. He sighed.

He walked down the hall, his socked feet muffled in the long runner. A small scent of cooked food lingered in the air. The smell of a dinner eaten alone, probably in front of re-watched baseball game. He opened the bedroom door, the winter moonlight filtered through curtains revealing a shadowy lump in the bed.

He quickly undressed and slid into the bed, right up against the body generating comforting heat beneath the blankets. Takaya grunted, moving over to accommodate Yuuto. 

"Sleeping on my side?" Yuuto teased, softly. "Have I been gone that long?"

"I was warming up your side," Takaya defended, sleepily. 

"What a good husband," Yuuto said. He curled up against the solid warmth of the big body next to him, shivering.

"Chilly."

"Oh, sorry," Yuuto said, shifting over.

"No, no." Takaya lifted his arm, slung it over Yuuto's shoulder, and pulled him in. "Warm you up." Yuuto's feet touched Takaya's bare leg, which jerked away. "You _are_ cold."

"I'm sorry - " Yuuto shifted.

"I promised I'd keep you warm, and I will." With that, Takaya slung his leg over Yuuto's and drew it against his own feet, briefly rubbing against them.

Yuuto cuddled into Takaya's heat, trying to persuade some sleepiness into rubbing off onto him. "I'm sorry I'm so late."

"Can't be helped. Could it?"

"No. But this was the last of it, for a while."

"Good. It's good to see you." Takaya paused. "You don't have anything snappy to say? Nothing about it being dark and you can't see me?"

"No." Yuuto exhaled all the frustrations of the past week. "I'm tired and I want to go bed. I missed you."

"Yeah. Missed you too." Takaya yawned, relaxing. "You know what's better than you finally coming to bed?"

"What?"

"Tomorrow's Saturday. We can stay in bed all morning." 

"Yeah." Yuuto leaned forward and found Takaya's chin in the dark. Finally locating his lips, Yuuto placed a soft kiss upon them. He could feel Takaya's small smile when he said, "Goodnight."

"'Night. I love you."

"I love you, too." And with a deep breath that released all of his concerns and stresses, Yuuto slid into a well-deserved sleep in the arms of his husband.


End file.
